


Heavens Patron - The Angelic Weapon

by Exozoriz



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exozoriz/pseuds/Exozoriz
Summary: Will be added later on





	Heavens Patron - The Angelic Weapon

On a dark and lonely road, the only sound that could be heard was from a car engine of a black Impala. The two people in the car had been driving for almost three days. The reason why was a special job in Ohio. A friend and family member of theirs had called them two days before. He had told them about a town named Beachwood. Apparently a lot there had been a lot of demon activity both in and near the town and now young women around the age of twenty had started to disappear. 

“We need to find a motel soon, Dean. My eyes are killing me” Sam said while rubbing sleep out of his eyes with a semi annoyed hand movement.  
“I know, Sammy. I’m almost done as well” Dean blinked a few times to make sure he could see the road ahead of him. “Sammy could you look at the map again? I have to know where to turn next, I think I see a sign up ahead”.

Sam just nodded and found the map in the side of the car door. He fumbled with the map a little bit to get it rolled out but he got it in the end.

“You need to go left” he then said in a simple tone and started to fold the map back together. The turn came and in the darkness they could see the weak light of a motel sign. Both of the boys sighed happily as they rolled in at the small motels parking lot. “Finally!” Sam said with as much excitement he could muster doing his dazy state of mind. They quickly went and got their keys for their room for the night. It didn’t take the boys long before they both were in bed to get a good night's sleep. They would call Bobby tomorrow just to hear if he had found out something new about the case. But for now, the two brothers were on their way to the land of dreams, both slowly starting to snore in their own tempo.

As usual Sam was the early bird of the two. He was up and about around six thirty. He had been eyeing his sleeping brother for around an hour now and decided it was time to get him up and running. “Dean it’s time to wake up - I have breakfast for you as well as some coffee”. Sam had been to the small store the motel had first thing when they opened. “Come on Dean, wake up! I bought breakfast and there’s bacon in yours” Sam said while making sure to almost sing the last bit. It didn’t take long before he got the reply “I’ll be there in a minute”

While they were eating, Sam was looking through some of their lore books about demons “I just don’t get it” he then exclaimed and closed yet another book. “Why would the demons come to this town and then go after random women - it’s like they’re looking for something or more likely, someone” Both of the boys had really been trying to find out what linked the missing women together but not matter what they had tried, they only had three things in common and that was that they all were women, that they all are around twenty and they are missing from the face of the earth.

“Have you tried calling Bobby?” Dean then asked while chewing on a piece of his nearly done breakfast. “No, I wanted to wait till you got up” Sam simply said without looking up from the book he just had opened. Dean took one more bite of his food before putting it down, now looking for his phone. When he finally got the thing out from his pocket he clicked the speed dial for Bobby. The phone was ringing for a while before it got picked up.

“Hey Bobby, anything new?” Dean took a sip of his coffee while waiting for an answer from the other end. “Not much, only that there’s another woman who was taken last night” Bobby sounded tried, just like they did but he was awake enough to quickly ask them “What have you got?”. Dean just looked at Sam who shook his head so Dean just said “Close to nothing but we will keep on looking” Dean couldn’t help but sigh “Call us if you find anything new, Bobby, weøll keep you posted as well” then he said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. Dean picked up his coffee once again and emptied the whole thing before saying “There had been another kidnapping” Sam just shook his head “This is just getting weirder and weirder” he then said in an annoyed tone and closed the book. Dean nodded in agreement as he got to his feet he said “We have to drive soon, we might be able to hit the town before noon” he threw the plastic cup in the trash and then said “I’ll hit the shower before we go” Sam nodded once again as he pushed away the books from the table. “I’ll go grab our suits and FBI cards then” he took Dean silence as an ‘go for it’ mostly because he knew how much Dean hated the suits. 

Around noon the black Impala stopped in front of a house in the town Beachwood. “Well, might as well just get it over with” Dean said as he fixed his tie looking a tad bit annoyed at the thing. It didn’t take them long before both of them were out of the car. They moved in a quick but still rather normal pace. Soon both of them were standing at the doorstep. Sam went ahead and rang the doorbell. It didn’t take long before the door was opened by a man. “Hello, Mr. Franklin, FBI” both of the boys held up for fake badges for the man to see. “We would like to ask you some questions if you don’t mind”. The man looked at them with tired eyes but he still offered them his help and invited them inside. 

“So, Mr. Franklin, when did you find out that your daughter was missing?” Sam asked while Dean was pouring up some coffee. “It’s been few days now but it was in the morning I found out. She had been to a party the day before…” the man looked like he was about to say something more but the words did not come out “Please, Mr. Franklin, don’t leave anything out” Dean said while picking up his cup. “It’s just so weird, because I could have sworn that I heard her come home that night”. Sam noted all the things Mr. Franklin said down in the block in his hands. “Would you mind if I looked around in her room for a bit?” Dean asked. Mr. Franklin only shook his head and said “Her room is upstairs on the right. You can’t miss it” then he continued to talk to Sam.  
Dean entered the girl named Rachel’s room and began to look around for anything that could be helpful. It didn’t take him long before he found the one thing he did not want to find. Rachel had be home last night but the sulfur on the floor near her window, told the rest of that story. When Dean was done looking around, he went back downstairs again. Sam was by the door when he came back down. “Thank you for your time Mr. Franklin” he then said as he shook the man's hand. Dean did the same thing and soon they both found themselves back inside the Impala.  
“So did you find anything, Dean?” Sam asked as he loosed his tie. “Yeah, sulfur in her room. She did get home but I guess they were waiting, her room was still very neat, so she didn’t have time to fight them either” Dean turned the keys and the motor started up breaking the silence with the deep sound. “What about you?” Dean then asked eyeing Sam, he nodded and said “I have an address of where the party was hold”. He found his writing block again and went in a few pages “It’s not that far but you need to make a turn here!” Sam almost yelled in a bit of a panic. Dean made the wheels burn a bit by the sharp turn but he knew that his baby could handle it “What is it Sammy? How long have we been driving around together? Please don’t start screaming now” Dean was laughing hard “That isn’t funny Dean” Sam just mumbled and leaned back into the seat.

The next day after having talked to a lot of teens with hangovers and some sad parents the brothers drove by a big house on the way back to the motel. When they looked at the old building they just knew something was off. They did not know what but there was something. They just had that weird feeling you get sometimes, deep down in your stomach. “Something isn’t right” Dean mumbled while he looked at the house. All the curtains were drawn, even in the windows that were broken. Suddenly a person looked out from a window on the second floor. Dean and Sam were hidden in the shadows of the Impala but they both saw the black eyes looking around, before disappearing inside the house again. “Yeah, something is definitely off” Sam said. “We can’t go in there just like that” Dean said annoyed. “Yeah, we need more holy water” Sam sighed and looked down.  
Then out of nowhere a voice they did not know broke the silence in the car.

“Well, who do we have here?” 

End of chapter one


End file.
